Tudo por Sara!
by Cleide55
Summary: Greg relembra como viu e como sentiu o sequestro de Sara pela psicótica "assassina das maquetes". Um POV interessante e imparcial.


**Essa história é um pouco diferente daquelas que costumo fazer. Trata-se do GREG narrando, como ele viu o seqüestro de Sara e sua quase morte.**

**Vamos conhecer o ponto de vista de alguém que embora goste muito dela, viva um pouco à margem, tornando-se muito mais confiável do que Grissom, muito envolvido com Sara, muito emocional também.**

**Ressalto ainda, que os personagens não me pertencem, e a história é toda baseada nos episódios Living Doll e Dead Doll.**

"_Meu nome é Greg Sanders e à duras penas me tornei um CSI, há quase três anos. Não bastasse a dureza de enfrentar o perfeccionismo de Grissom, tive de enfrentar, o ceticismo dos colegas, que sempre me olhavam como se eu fosse apenas e, para sempre, o rapaz esquisito e irresponsável, do DNA. Menos Sara._

_Ela sempre me incentivou, e mesmo na minha avaliação, estava ao meu lado, me dando uma mão, me ajudando de várias maneiras. Ela foi a primeira a me parabenizar, quando aprovado: essas coisas a gente não esquece._

_Eu estava bastante nervoso, enfiando os pés pelas mãos. Prendi o cara errado... Também errei feio, no modo da morte... Enfim, foi tudo mal! Quando os rapazes disseram que Grissom queria falar comigo, eu fui desanimado até a sala dele. Esperava receber um carão dele; a notícia, que eu ainda não estava pronto._

_Ao invés disso ele me deu os parabéns e falou algo que jamais esquecerei:_

_- Eu não espero que esteja certo em todas as tuas interpretações._ _Colheu as provas. Achou que faltava alguma coisa, voltou e descobriu o que faltava. Olha, esse é o trabalho._

_Depois disso, toda a equipe veio me cumprimentar. Até o Ecklie. Mas o melhor mesmo pra mim foi o abraço de Sara. Não nego que tenho uma quedinha por ela. Verdade, que ela nunca me incentivou quanto a isso. Sempre soube que ela tinha atração por Grissom, mas até hoje, não tinha idéia de como as coisas estavam._

_Mas o que importa mesmo, é que quero ajudá-la e muito. Com todas as minhas forças. Mas estou me adiantando; deixa eu contar direito essa história, do começo..._

_Passamos o ano todo, atrás do serial-killer das maquetes. As mortes eram bem estranhas, e aquelas maquetes, reproduzindo os crimes com exatidão e riqueza de detalhes nos intrigava e nos assombrava: como alguém seria tão detalhista assim? E quem seria assim?_

_Investigando os filhos adotivos de Ernie Dell, Grissom conseguiu achar o endereço de Trevor Dell. Ele e Brass foram até lá, para encontrá-lo morto. No local, acharam uma miniatura do enfermeiro, que Grissom, achou que no laboratório, teriam ocasião de processá-la. E aquele bonequinho tinha uma digital nele._

_Descobriram que o assassino era uma assassina, o que deixava tudo mais interessante, pois conforme explicou Grissom, serial-kilers, costumam ser homens, muito raramente achamos mulheres. Nick achou que uma mulher não teria surrado Trevor Dell daquela maneira. Voltou a examinar o cadáver e, junto com o Dr. Robbins, chegou à conclusão que o enfermeiro havia morrido eletrocutado. _

_Umas investigações determinaram, que sua morte fora acidental; e não homicídio. No entanto, o mistério da existência daquele bonequinho no local permanecia, principalmente, depois da Vestígios determinar que era do mesmo material usado pelo serial-kiler das maquetes._

_Sofia telefonou para Grissom, avisando que apesar de não ser habitual, ela tinha o nome de alguém, que tinha sido adotada por Ernie Dell. Ela se chamava Natalie Davis e seu pai biológico era um ventríloquo. Grissom foi junto com Catherine, até o local onde ele se apresentava. _

_Mais tarde, Grissom, sempre calmo e ponderado, ficou transtornado ao encontrar em sua sala, uma maquete com um carro vermelho. Quando levantou o carro, achou embaixo uma bonequinha, vestida como CSI, com os cabelos do tipo e cor de Sara. Foi aí que Grissom se descontrolou e temeu por ela._

_Nos reunimos numa sala, para tentar imaginar, onde e quando, acharíamos Sara. Podia ver no rosto de todos apreensão estávamos conjecturando, quando Grissom entrou na sala, dizendo que assassina serial era Natalie Davis. Ela pertencia à equipe de limpeza do laboratório._

_- Do nosso laboratório? – Perguntou Catherine, aterrada._

_Sim. A ameaça estava mais perto do que queríamos ou pensávamos. Naquela altura, creio que cada um pensou em si próprio. Sem ainda a confissão de Grissom, que colocava Sara como alvo específico, daquela lunática, cada qual pensava em si, como uma potencial vítima daquela louca._

_Eu estava com o computador e descobri que um Mustang vermelho 2007, dirigido por um bêbado, se acidentou. O motorista morreu e o carro foi parar num ferro-velho. Quem estava investigando era Sara Sidle. Eu estava confiante, pois a bonequinha estava com o braço se mexendo, então estava viva. Conseqüentemente, Sara estava viva. Eu queria acreditar nisso. Eu precisava acreditar._

_Grissom me pediu para puxar as fotos da ocorrência. Eu fiz, ele olhou e disse 'Meu Deus!', ao reconhecer Natalie, no meio dos populares. Era só olhar para ele, que logo se perceberia que ele estava recordando aquele dia. Foi então que ele falou como quem pensa em voz alta:_

_- Essa garota me responsabiliza pela morte de Ernie Dell. Eu tirei quem ela mais amou e ela faz o mesmo comigo._

_Falou isso, nos deixou boquiabertos, olhou como se fôssemos transparentes e, parecendo se lembrar de algo, saiu apressado._

_Passado o efeito estupefaciente que aquela notícia nos causou, todo mundo começou a falar sobre os dois, ao mesmo tempo. Foi Nick que fez com que todos voltassem à razão. Aliás, o Nick cresce com as crises. A gente convive com aquele sujeito risonho, brincalhão, extremamente boa-praça, muito tolerante com nossas brincadeiras... Então vem uma crise e ele se transforma num gigante. Todos trabalharam muito naquele caso, mas foi Nick que teve mais atitudes corretas e deslindou boa parte do caso._

_Mas, voltemos aonde estávamos: Grissom conseguiu uma ordem de prisão para ela. Sofia foi atrás dela, com um grupo de guardas. Quando invadiram seu apartamento, ela escapuliu pela escada de incêndio, mas Warrick e Nick conseguiram prendê-la, na rua e trazê-la até a delegacia._

_Tínhamos vontade de sacudi-la e extrair a tapas se necessário, o paradeiro de nossa querida Sara. Portanto, não estou muito errado, se afirmar que Brass falou por nós, ao declarar, que não queria perder tempo, com uma maluca; por ele jogava alvejante nela até ela dizer onde deixou Sara. Em tempo: a maluca tinha um pavor psicótico por alvejante. Coisa de doido..._

_Grissom mostrou todo o seu controle e sangue-frio, ao dizer para Brass:_

_- Quero conversar com ela, Jim. Sozinho._

_Mais tarde ele nos falou que se pegam mais moscas com mel, do que com vinagre. Pode até ser, mas fato é que ele acabou perdendo a cabeça com ela também, que acabou entrando em surto psicótico e, não falou mais nada. Ele disse que ela falara a ele, que Sara estava viva. Isso eu já sabia..._

_Sara deu azar, aquela noite chovia muito, mas muito mesmo em Las Vegas, e embora, não tenhamos ficado parados,a chuva atrapalhou bem, nossas investigações._Fui _com Catherine, ao shopping onde Brass havia achado o carro dela.Lá tinha câmeras de segurança, no estacionamento. Estavam bem posicionadas: até que enfim, veríamos alguma coisa!_

_Enquanto eu ia atrás dos filmes, Warrick e Nick procuravam alguma coisa no apartamento de Natalie, que lhes desse qualquer indício, de onde Sara, se acharam muitos blocos de desenhos, com trechos do deserto, que poderia ser de qualquer lugar, o que não nos ajudava em nada!_

_Nick achou um caderno, com desenhos de Grissom e Sara e explicou a Warrick, que ela tinha memória fotográfica: o olho como que batia uma foto e a enviava ao cérebro. Warrick não ficou nada feliz com isso:_

_- Grande! A localização de Sara, provavelmente, deve estar trancada na cabeça dela!_

_Um pouco depois ele deixava Nick sozinho, pois recebeu um chamado, que tinham achado o carro de Natalie, na Freemont. Nick continuou nas investigações, envolvido, por inúmeros desenhos de Sara e pelas lembranças..._

_Acho que todos nós fomos invadidos por lembranças, elas são inevitáveis, ainda mais se tratando de alguém tão emotivo, quanto Sara que esteve presente a cada momento de nossas vidas. Especialmente, quando esses momentos são maus, e a gente fica muito vulnerável, necessitado, de uma palavra de apoio e de um ombro amigo._

_Sara sempre nos ofereceu isto, sem pedir nada de volta. Porisso, hoje é prioritário resgatá-la, sã e salva: mais do que a companheira de trabalho, ela é uma grande amiga, de todos nós._

_Warrick e Grissom ficaram processando o carro de Natalie e descobriram, que ele rodou cerca de 55 km. Nick ligou, dizendo ter achado um caderno com locais no deserto; mas sem estradas. Grissom pediu que ele desse esse caderno a Brass e mandou-o se ater aos que ficassem num raio de 55 km._

_Eu fiquei vendo a fita de segurança e junto com Grissom, assisti quando Natalie subjugou Sara, com uma arma de choque. Como a arrastou para o seu carro e a direção que tomou, ao deixar o shopping. Observei Grissom: ele ficou lá parado, mudo, observando Sara em poder daquela maluca. Ele dava mostras de estar sofrendo muito. Não apenas pelo desaparecimento de seu amor, mas também, por achar-se culpado por tudo que lhe aconteceu._

_Warrick examinou o carro, com bastante minúcia, descobriu o rombo que Sara fizera ao sair do porta-malas e deduziu que havia tido luta, ao achar sangue na janela. Mas nada disso parecia animar Grissom, que repetia que isso tudo dizia COMO a coisa se passara, não ONDE ela estava..._

_Pode até ser, mas era importante para nós, seus amigos, saber que ela estava viva e lutando por sua sobrevivência. Creio que precisávamos nos agarrar a alguma coisa. Com Grissom era diferente. Sua sensação de culpa, só se aplacaria, estando ela, sã e salva, embaixo do seu nariz._

_Enquanto Nick estava vendo os muitos desenhos de Sara, descobriu um nome de um ferro-velho. Passou sua descoberta a Brass, que logo partiu atrás, e com seu jeito característico, arrancou do dono do ferro-velho, que ele havia transportado o carro para o Ice Box. Até que enfim uma localização, como Grissom queria._

_No dia seguinte, nem parecia que tinha caído o dilúvio na noite anterior. O céu estava limpo, sem nuvens, com um sol, irritantemente quente._

_Um monte de viaturas foi para Ice Box Cannion. Eu fui num helicóptero da polícia, e achei que seria uma moleza achar um carro vermelho. Mas era um engano, pois se perder no deserto, pode se comparar a tentar achar um pontinho no oceano: uma missão quase impossível!_

_Quase impossível: avistei o Mustang e, com o auxílio do piloto, uma mensagem foi mandada ao pessoal de baixo. Nick e Grissom correram para lá. O carro estava cheio de areia, e os dois, cavavam com as mãos. Nick me contou que Grissom estava descontrolado, chamando por Sara, que não estava no veículo._

_Para resumir a história, quem achou Sara foi Nick, que dirigia ao lado de Sofia. Ele a viu, da estrada, desfalecida, sob uns arbustos. Correu até lá, prestando-lhe assistência, enquanto os outros não chegavam. Os paramédicos chegaram rápido, de helicóptero. Grissom e Catherine chegaram um pouco antes, ou um pouco, depois, não sei bem. O Nick estava lá e me contou, mas sinceramente, não lembro..._

_Era visível, o estrago que aquela noite insone, preocupado com a chuva da noite anterior, o sol inclemente do deserto, no dia seguinte e com a integridade do seu amor, havia causado em Grissom. Quando a gente perguntava, ele invariavelmente, respondia, que tudo estava bem. Mas eu sabia que __não estava.__ Mais dia, menos dia, tudo viria à tona! Como de fato veio. anos mais tarde._

_Ele fez questão de ir com Sara no helicóptero. Embora Catherine tenha perguntado, aonde iam levá-la ,naquele dia, só telefonamos, preocupados que estávamos com o estado de saúde , só a visitamos, no dia seguinte, Nick achou (sempre ele!), que deveríamos deixá-los descansar e se recompor._

_Lembro que no dia seguinte, invadimos o hospital, querendo ver e ouvir nossa amiga. Ela estava diferente e não era pelas escoriações ou pelo braço engessado. Seus olhos estavam vazios... Ausentes... Mal e mal, olhou para o buquê, que levei para ela. Ela me agradeceu, mas não olhou em meus olhos e, tinha uma voz apática, sem vida..._

_Quando mencionei isso, Catherine, disse que ela devia estar cansada. Cansaço uma ova! O que ela tinha era algo muito superior a cansaço: seus fantasmas já deviam lhe atormentar. Notava-se que ela estava diferente, atormentada. Aquele tempo passado no deserto provocou cicatrizes difíceis de sarar._

_Grissom estava atordoado: não tinha mais objetividade, capacidade analítica... Não, parecia mais o homem que a gente conhecia. Ele ficava lá, pegando na mão dela e sorrindo; para o ar. A ele só interessava que ela estava viva e ali, onde ele poderia cuidar dela. Para ele, o amor deles era o suficiente para mantê-la bem._

_Não foi: meses depois, ela foi embora, aparentemente, de repente... sem porquê. Mas eu sabia que havia alguma coisa consistente, embaixo daquilo. Grissom adotou uma postura de derrotado. Não devia, porque foi seu amor que salvou-a da loucura e de morrer no deserto._

_E, não sei como nem quando, mas sinto nos ossos, que Sara Sidle ainda voltará para nós..."_

_FIM_

NICK: In those photos of Natalie observing Grissom and Sara at the crime scene,

I never remember a sketchpad or a camera in her hand or anything like that.

WARRICK: You saying she drew this from memory?

NICK: Well, maybe she's eidetic. You know, a human camera. The eyes snap a

photo, scan it to the brain.

WARRICK: Great. Sara's location is probably locked away inside of her head.


End file.
